The Deatheaters Circle - A Dramione Tragedy
by memijiggles
Summary: WARNING: Contains mild violence and mild bad language (occasionally) When Hermione gets trapped in a forest with deatheaters on the loose, what will she do when a Deatheaters circle is drawn around her? Or when she has to let someone she loves go, but that person doesn't realise, will she confess, or stay quiet because of her love?
1. Chapter 1:Lost

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12a68c74622ebfa2e93286c0b31a6dca"Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. Entering the forbidden forest yet again after all of the experiences she had had previously. Ron was leading her by the hand as she shut her eyes briefly to let a small tear out. This was a part of the forest that she never wanted to enter. With Voldemort back for sure, she was certain deatheaters would be gathering to greet anyone who crossed their path with an unforgivable curse, most likely the cruciatus curse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f93deb650d9c642422c1be169c37776""Ron I don't think we should go further" said Hermione, her bottom lip quivering slightly, as she let go of Ron's hand and stood completely still. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc5bf696f062e2e8fd6d056e1463599""Look, 'Mione, we don't have much time, but if it makes you feel better we can take a right turn" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8262e5cca61b3fbd6ab06950a5b699e"Hermione reluctantly followed Ron as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e80bb12304b0def3c2f02701ac4e1ada""Ron we should be fine here" said Hermione after walking for about half an hour. Hermione spoke very quietly. All of a sudden her faced seemed to go incredibly pale and her knees were shaking vigorously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1565a25e835c3d8f1f645256c2180ef" "Hermione?! HERMIONE!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d57cb377f000120189d88557bff90c4""It looks like weaselbee's girlfriend can't keep up with him. Mudbloods really are weak!" Ron turns round immediately and sees Draco leaning casually against a tree a few meters away twirling his wand in his hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d6a2f68fe8c2342447dc0a41644dc6""WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MALFOY!?" shouted Ron as Hermione fell to the floor unconscious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390c9b99a3120bb45979d191d9fd669c""I did nothing weasel." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315b6f21ba5891fd4eb850a851b00400""YOU LIAR!" belted Ron at the top of his lungs as he took his wand out his pocket and aimed it at Draco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="190e9686482e41252663d4f5ff5a51ba""Expelliarmus!"said Draco loudly with a lazy flick of his lower arm. Ron took in a sharp breath as his wand flew out his hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7457c24dd578e955f68c3c753d1a41aa""Just thought I'd let you know weaselbee that I happen to be stronger than you and know spells you can only dream of!" Said Draco spitefully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38517d8aebcbe714a32f996da475ab16"He got off from against the tree and walked slowly towards Ron who was rooted to the spot. Draco planted a menacing smirk on his face as he stopped half a meter away from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5deed29cb816da883049c2f6998098f1" "Accio Lavender Brown". A Sleeping Lavender was inbetween Draco and Ron. "When she wakes up it'll be as if she was never your girlfriend, mudblood will get replaced by little miss anoying." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938d57ec6cb86683453618f3d9719684""But Hermione would be devastated! It would completely break her heart!" Whispered Ron as he imagined Hermione in absolute tears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b93fcb9c7079c397f0790e8ba89556e""Honestly weasel, are you sure your brains don't earn the money in your household? You're almost as stupid as Longbottom!" spat Draco as his smirk broadened considerably. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b98cad3732e4267033c7d87db6fc4e95""Do what you want with me Malfoy but leave Hermione out of this!" said Ron bravely as he stood up straighter and slightly prouder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49b648adcb4bcadf530b401cff32182""Sorry, no can do" and with that Draco spun his wand about over his head and shouted words which Ron couldn't make out. Ron felt different, as if an important part of him had been lost. It reminded him of how he felt with the dementors. But this was worse. Much worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5d32868ab9234c2953762c71760a87"Draco let out a loud laugh but showed very small signs of sadness in his expression. Ron looked at Draco in the eye and said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="481d3894cb007640d356c9513fd5970b""Whatever you do, mine and Hermione's love will always beat your little chants and spells." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25979c79143cf3d9ef0c1f135f2690f7""We'll see about that won't we?" said Draco while glaring at Ron and raising his eyebrows. "I personally think that won't happen, not now that she doesn't satisfy your heart anymore. She'll get over you soon afterwards though. I'll make sue of it." A small smirk appeared on his pale, thin face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8da1c79e34f37eea8535350c9c7680e""You wouldn't dare!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c0bcf2763568d6720226df5cf5afdd""Wouldn't I? That's funny, if I remember clearly, we've had a similar conversation before. The mudblood must pay and you gave me the perfect path to make sure she does. Love doesn't always win the day, light doesn't always defeat darkness. There's pain, suffering, heartbreak and sometimes darkness takes over. I suggest you turn your stupid, blood traitor mind back into reality or worse will happen. Also, don't try to break the curse, it isn't you I've cursed, it's this forest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae69cb8046a69e3373c32b20f2f8f0cf" "That's far too easy Malfoy, I'll just grab Hermione and leave this dump."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53ff14e93b686eb365fb168151bf1a6b" "I don't think so. You see, you only have an hour until tommorow, and I think weaselbee's a bit lost too." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa96a27063abf400107117bdc1af2f4""I'm not lost!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d51bd0bdca13e890a01bd68ae8468aa""Really? Why don't you have a little look around and figure it out for yourself." and having said that Draco apparated and Ron was left alone with Lavender and Hermione. Ron picked up his wand and said"Lumos". The end of his wand lit up and Ron looked at where he was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29cfb415d4883a921d344b761977c66"Draco was right, he really was lost. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	2. Chapter 2:Dissapearence

Ron sat there until he couldn't help but fall asleep. He spent the remaining 10 minutes of the night reliving all his moments with Hermione, each disappearing as the seconds went by. Even though he was asleep, he could feel his heart emptying more and more until it felt like an empty hole, heavy, but still empty. His eyes let a warm tear escape amongst his dreaming.

"Won Won!" Ron groaned as he reluctantly sat up from his brief sleep. He opened his eyes after letting out a very loud, large yawn.

"Lavender?"

"Isn't it such a beautiful morning?" Ron looked around at the sun glistening inbetween the bark and the deep green leaves above him. He never realised how beautiful the forest was. He used to come here a lot, but it was always night and the moon didn't exactly brighten it up much.

"Yeah. I guess it is." At that moment he looked next to him and saw Hermione lying down on a pile of leaves, twigs and grass facing away from him.

"What's _she_ doinghere? _"_ whined Lavender.

"I-"

"That doesn't matter now, we can leave little miss lazy over there alone while we have some fun"

"Um-"

"Come on!" squealed Lavender exitedly as she took Ron's hands and helped him up.

"Where are we g-"

"You'll see" Lavender led him behind a tree and kissed him. When she finally stopped Ron looked really shocked, almost scared, _almost_. Lavender giggled as she stretched her arms behind her back and looked Ron directly in the eye.

Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. "Ugh" she sat up with a one hand on her head and looked around her to see if Ron was anywhere in sight. When she couldn't see him she shot up immediately. "Ron?! ROOOONN!" Her voice echoed back to her, almost tormenting her. She ran as fast as she could further into the forest in search of him. She hadn't run far when she saw golden wavy hair from the side of a tree. That's when she heard an all-too-familiar giggle. She didn't have to keep running to guess what was happening. Oh how she wanted to march up to them and slap Lavender around the face with all her might. Oh how she wanted give that Ronald Weasley a piece of her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she just fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The tears fell like a never-ending waterfall, a never-ending waterfall of pain.

"Hello Granger." Hermione turned around immediately and shuffled backwards as quickly as she could until she hit her head on the back of a tree. Draco smirked and walked slowly towards her.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" He kept walking towards her while his smirk grew until his feet were merely centimeters away from her knees. He looked down at her still smirking as her face of utter fear remained the same. "If you're here to do deatheater duties then get it over and done with. I know I can't fight you off so don't bother waiting for me to get my wand out!" At this Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"If I were here to harm you I would've done it already."

"Then what do you want?!" Draco ignored her question for the second time and reached out a hand. Hermione looked at his hand and then at his eyes unsure whether to take it or not. Draco rolled his eyes and said

"I know, I know. Don't trust a Slytherin, especially one that's a deatheater ... so are you gonna take it?" Hermione glared at him suspiciously and took his hand. Draco helped her up and took a few steps back.

"This isn't right. Malfoy's don't help muggle-borns, not without anything in return!"

"Well...there is one thing..."

"Spit it out!" "Help me get my revenge on weasel. I know you want to. For all the times he's broken your heart. For that time in first year when he made you cry and almost got you killed by a troll. Or even for what he's doing right now."

"I can't-" "

Sure you can"

"But how?"

"We make him disappear"


End file.
